hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
My Shot
"Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot!" 'My Shot '- trzecia piosenka z pierwszego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Alexander Hamilton wymienia powody, dla których kolonie podległe Wielkiej Brytanii powinny się zbuntować. Laurens, Lafayette i Mulligan mówią, dlaczego chcą przyłączyć się do powstania. Aaron Burr zwraca im uwagę, że nie powinni przechwalać się swoimi powstańczymi planami, jeśli chcą zachować życie. Nawiązuje się przyjaźń pomiędzy Hamiltonem, a trzema buntownikami. Głośną rozmową zwracają na siebie uwagę innych ludzi, których przekonują do rebelii. W między czasie Alexander monologuje na temat śmierci. Tekst HAMILTON I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot I'mma get scholarship to King's College I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish I gotta holler just to be heard With every word I drop knowledge I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable Only nineteen, but my mind is older These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished The plan is to fan this spark into a flame But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name I am the— LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS A-L, E-X, A-N, D E-R—we are—meant to be HAMILTON A colony that runs independently Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly Essentially, they tax us relentlessly Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree He ain't never gonna set his descendants free So there will be a revolution in this century ENTER ME! LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN (He says in parentheses) HAMILTON Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me I will lay down my life if it sets us free Eventually you'll see my ascendancy and (LAURENS) And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot) I am not throwing away my shot (my shot) Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry & LAURENS And I'm not throwing away my shot MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot It's time to take a shot! LAFAYETTE I dream of life without the monarchy The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy" "Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy! When I fight I make the other side panicky With my MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE Shot! MULLIGAN Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants I'm gonna take a MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE Shot! LAURENS Eh, but we'll never be truly free Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion With the first black battalion Have another MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE Shot! BURR Geniuses, lower your voices You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices I'm with you, but the situation is fraught You've got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you're gonna get shot! HAMILTON Burr, check what we got Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot I think your pants look hot Laurens, I like you a lot Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth I never had a group of friends before I promise that I'll make y'all proud LAURENS Let's get this guy in front of a crowd! COMPANY I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN) Everybody sing Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh) Hey Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh) Wooh!! Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh) Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah) and (COMPANY) Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh) I said, shout it to the rooftops (Wo-oh-oh) Said to the rooftops (Wo-oh-oh) Now come on (Yeah) Now come on, let's go LAURENS Rise up When you're living on your knees, you rise up Tell your brother that he's got to rise up Tell your sister that she's got to rise up & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY) When are these colonies gonna rise up﻿ When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? Rise up! HAMILTON I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I’d live past twenty Where I come from some get half as many Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty Scratch that This is not a moment, it’s the movement Where all the hungriest brothers with Something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin’ But Jesus, between all the bleedin’ ‘n fightin’ I’ve been readin’ ‘n writin’ We need to handle our financial situation Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation? I’m past patiently waitin’. I’m passionately Smashin’ every expectation Every action’s an act of creation! I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow AND COMPANY And I am not throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot Hey yo, I’m just like my country I’m young, scrappy and hungry And I’m not throwing away my shot HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot! We’re gonna HAMILTON Time to take a shot! HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! Take a shot! Shot! Shot! A-yo it’s Time to take a shot! Time to take a shot! And I am— HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS Not throwin’ away my— COMPANY Not throwin’ away my shot! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)